brother why did you leave me?
by Invader Cloudie
Summary: the titans have been spying on other super powered teens, beast boy encounters a young girl with great gifts but cant control them he soon finds out that someone might have a DNA connection to her...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen titans, don't make me say it twice because it hurts

"GARFIELD!" the 14 year old girl yelled, she had brown hair and green eyes, her name was Hannah. A small green cat pranced down the stairs, "hi kitty…" Hannah said in a soothing voice, "I am sorry that the people that had you last spilled green paint on you" she talked to her cat which she had gotten from the pound around 7 months ago. "poor thing…" she cooed putting the small freakishly green cat into her arms and spooning his food into a dish, she had named the cat after Garfield, the fat lazy cat on the comic strip. "here yah go buddy" Hannah said and put the cat down, she walked back upstairs.

"ughh… why does she feed me this slop!" a boy's voice echoed through the house, "under cover is one thing.. But I swear if she makes me eat meat…" the boy stopped talking as Hannah walked back downstairs, "my… weren't we hungry" Hannah said and picked the cat up. "ok Gar… Enjoli is coming over… so don't embarrass me" Hannah laughed knowing that she was talking to a cat that couldn't talk back… oh how wrong she was.

She set the cat down and walked away. The cat turned into a young 14 year old boy with green skin and green hair, he searched the fridge for some decent food, pulled out some carrots and munched on them until the door bell rang and this boy turned back into a cat. Hannah came and opened the door. "is Gar here?" the girl at the door asked, Hannah sighed, "yes… our favorite little freakish cat is here" Hannah said. Enjoli was a girl around 14 with messy light brown hair, and brown eyes. "gar… your fan club is here" Enjoli giggled, she loved her best friends cat because it was green! Her favorite color. She walked over and stroked the cat. "good kitty" Enjoli said then turned to Hannah, "your parents home?" she asked, "nope" Hannah replied, Hannah and enjoli giggled. Enjoli lifted a hand and a green spark came from it opening a portal, she walked in it and came out a different person. A girl with long green hair and brown streaks came out, she on a pair of camouflage pants with a purple shirt. Hannah did the same she walked out with light blue hair and silver, Pink and Purple streaks, Blue spandex pants and a white tummy top. "do you think your mom knows?" Enjoli asked, "nah" Hannah said giggling.

The two girls played in the backyard until dark then changed back to their normal self's and enjoli went home. Hannah sat on her bed playing with her powers, a small fountain of water came from her palm. Her cat walked in, "hey Gar" Hannah talked to her cat as if he was human. "do you think I am a freak?" she asked, "I do… at school my powers get out of control… and the boys call me freak…" Hannah sighed and covered up with the sheets, "good night Garfield" Hannah said and fell asleep. The cat turned back into a boy and pulled out a communicator, "the girl does have powers" he said, "ok well make sure slade doesn't get to her" a voice said, "ok" the boy hung up. "Hannah… its ok, we will make sure your safe" the boy whispered turning back into a cat and falling asleep on the floor.

Hannah woke up staring into the green eyes of something, she jumped and the thing was gone. Hannah grabbed her chest, "god… that thing…" she stopped, "its eyes… they were wonderful…" she whispered, "Gar! Are you here?" she asked. Her cat jumped up on the bed. "I just saw the most wonderful eyes… I don't know if they were really there but…" she stopped, "I am rambling again, my bad" she said and stroked her cat. She walked out of the room, brushed her teeth and came back to see a green boy rummaging through her stuff. "AHHHHH!" Hannah screamed, her mother and father were at work and she was left alone. Hannah's eyes turned red as the boy turned around, "Hannah don't shoot!" he yelled. "h-h-h-how do you know my name?" she asked quivering in fear, "Hannah… I know everything about you" the boy walked slowly towered Hannah trying not to scare her.

Hannah held her hands up, "Stocker!" she yelled, but the boy remained calm. "Hannah please… I am not a stocker… I come in peace!" the boy flashed a quick peace sign. Hannah snapped out of her trance, "your… green?" she asked, "yeah… I am just like you" he said and then turned into the small lovable green cat… Garfield. Hannah backed herself into a wall, "oh my god… you're my cat!" she said frightened. Gar turned back into a human. "I can help you… the titans can help you" he told her, Hannah had so many things she wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time. "do you want to talk about this over breakfast?" Hannah asked, she didn't care about school for all she cared school could wait, this had to come first. "do you have tofu? I am uh.. Kinda a vegetarian" the boy said, "my mom is one, so yeah I've got some down there…" Hannah walked down stairs and pulled some stuff out of the cupboard, "so… your not afraid of me… you know being green and all?" the boy asked, "nah… the way I see it hero's come in all colors" Hannah smiled, "so what's your name?" she asked, "well… my real name is Garfield, it was a coincidence that you named me that, but my friends call me beast boy" beast boy smiled. "and did ja really mean that thing about the hero's come in all colors?" he asked, "yeah… now eat up I bet your starving" and with that Hannah passed beast boy a bowl of cereal and a plate of tofu eggs.

After a few hours Hannah was informed of everything, "so… your Garfield Logan? A teen titan…" she said, "yeah but my team mates don't know my real name… they just call me beast boy" he said. "and a man named slade wants someone to help him… and that someone might just be me?" Hannah continued, "and…. Your going to help me train?" Hannah laughed, "no! that wasn't in the deal… but ok" beast boy said. "I have a question…" Hannah smirked, "you never spied on me when I was changing did you?" she smirked again, "well… I uh… never!" beast boy's eyes darted around the room.

A knock came to the door as beast boy turned back into a cat, and Hannah opened the door to see Enjoli, "Hannah… um… I…" Hannah stopped her, "my cat is…" this time Hannah was stopped, the door fully opened to see a large metallic man holding enjoli by the shirt. "SLADE!" Hannah yelled, her hands turned a dark blue. "I am not slade… wait… how do you know about slade?!" the man asked. Hannah hesitated, "I just do! Now let her down!" Hannah yelled, the man set Enjoli down and enjoli ran inside and closed the door on the man. "Oh my god! He is after me…" Hannah interrupted Enjoli, "yeah well my cat is a handsome.. I mean… a 14 year old boy" Hannah thought for a moment, did she just call him handsome? The two were pushing against the door for dear life. "why is he after you!?" Hannah asked, "I don't know he was spying on me and I saw him.. And he asked if I had friend like myself…" Hannah gave her a stare, "so you told him to come to my house? Nice work!" Hannah yelled sarcastically. "GARFIELD! HELP!" Hannah screamed as enjoli turned to her, "your calling your cat?" she asked, "he isn't just a cat he is a hand- I mean a 14 year old boy!" Hannah said still pushing against the door, Beast boy ran into the hall way, enjoli stared in shock… "he is cute… I mean help us with this door!" enjoli yelled, "who is behind it?" beast boy asked, "some robot!" Hannah screamed the door was getting harder to push against finally the door flew open and Hannah, enjoli, and beast boy were slammed against a wall.

"oww…" they all muttered in pain as the large man walked in making large 'Clunk!' noises with every step. "CYBORG?!" Beast boy yelled, "you know each other?!" Enjoli and Hannah screamed. "uh… yeah" they both said, "he is a stocker!" Enjoli yelled pointing at the large metal man standing in front of them. "I am not a stocker!" the man yelled. "BB how did you befriend them?" the man asked, Beast boy began laughing, "I just have a way with girls" he smirked. The two girls laughed, "ya right! We just feel sorry for you" they joked. "hey… I like them! Sorry for 'stocking' ya, I am Cyborg…" the metal man shook both girls hands, "and your name isn't Cyborg.. Its Victor stone, you 18 and you were in a car crash while coming home from a training session…" Hannah said, Cyborg stared in shock. "I am a telepathic…" Hannah continued, "I am just like your girl friend raven" Cyborg turned a bright red, "I am just kidding… god, take a joke please…"

"so… you kinda broke my door" Hannah pointed at the door that was hanging there. "oh… I can fix that" Cyborg said rubbing the back of his neck. "ok… well… uh I hate to brake it to you but… you guys cant stay" Hannah said plainly, although she wanted to know them better her mom didn't know about her powers and definitely would not allow a android and a green skinned boy in her house. "oh… well I sorta wanna…. Protect you… you know from slade" a blush came across beast boy's face, "aww… that's sweet… I suppose if you stay in cat form yeah…" Hannah was now blushing also.

Cyborg fixed the door and Enjoli told him that he could stay in her spare room but he had to be quiet. "ok so its settled," I said we shook hands as Cyborg and enjoli left and beast boy and I began chatting away. "so I can stay here?" beast boy asked, "yes and I promise when I am alone or when my mom isn't here you can be your normal self." she told him. "so… I am going to need certain foods… and a spare room… and full access to that X-box over there" beast boy smirked pointing at the X-box. "fine but I am not a motel" Hannah sighed jotting a few words down onto a shopping list. "that's my brothers X-box…" beast boy saw a tear come from Hannah's eyes. "you don't have a brother…" beast boy was interrupted, "SHUT UP!" Hannah dropped the pen as a white light came from her body striking her to the ground. "Hannah… calm down…" beast boy walked slowly up to her. Beast boy wasn't the brightest star in the sky but he knew that he had said something wrong and that it had upset her. "I cant… help… it!" Hannah said beneath her sobs. Beast boy tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and surprisingly the white bubble let him. The whole bubble was white inside projecting images and memories. He saw a young boy around 7 guarding a 5 year old girl, "leave her alone!" he yelled, the boy had black spiky hair and blue eyes, "we don't want you! We want the girl!" a man in black yelled as he pulled out a gun and shot the boy down. "Dick! Are you ok?!" the girl screamed, "snap out of it…" she slummed to the ground and cried as two men carried her off. The bubble vanished leaving a stunned beast boy holding on to a crying girl. "was that your brother?" he asked, "yes… dick was my brother" she said wiping away her tears. "is he dead?" beast boy asked, "I am not sure… when I went back to find his body it was gone…" she said standing up. "my mother is going to be home soon so lets get you a bed…" Hannah walked up stairs and put her fingers on a picture frame, she traced it and felt herself going to cry again. It was a picture of her and her brother, they were standing at a table stuffing their faces with cheese pizza and Hannah was laughing because her brother had stuffed so much in his mouth he could barely smile.

"here you can sleep in this room" she pointed to a spare bedroom with a futon and some other furniture in it. Hannah was walking out when beast boy stopped her, "do you miss him?" he asked, she turned around and put on a slight smile as a tear fell from her eyes "always"

----------------------------------------

Yes! And all my reviews from 'clouds love'… YES! THIS IS ANOTHER BB LOVE STORY! But this one is with a twist… (laughs)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen titans, don't make me say it twice because it hurts

"bye mom! See you tonight…" cloud peered out the door. "GAR! She's gone!", a young boy ran down the stairs, "so you plan on skipping school everyday?" he asked, "yeah… until you leave" she smirked knowing that beast boy wouldn't be leaving for awhile. Beast boys communicator began ringing to show raven, "beast boy… its slade" beast boy cut her off. "can I bring my friend?" he begged as the girl nodded.

"common Hannah we have to go" beast boy ran out the door as Hannah followed, forgetting to change into her 'other self' she flew downtown and saw a man in a black suit already defeated, and 4 teens telling him off. "guys! You fought without me?!" beast boy asked, "yes…" raven replied, Hannah met all the titans but when it came to meeting robin something was wrong with both of them.

The two teens stared each other down then walked in a circle watching every move the other made. "I am robin its good to meet you… what did you say your name was?" he asked, "Hannah…" she replied, "so Hannah do your parents know about your special talents?" robin asked, "no… my mom is a foster mom, my real parents died…" Hannah stopped a tear from coming out of her eyes, Robin looked a little scared… "what did you say your last name was?" he asked, "Grayson… Hannah Grayson…" at these words robin was shocked, he knew everything about the girl. She was 13 and a great fighter her only weakness was her family.

Her parents died when she was very young and her brother had to care for her, one day she was stolen and her brother was shot her brother was found and trained aside batman for awhile. Robin felt his heart stop, she had a foster mom? And richard wasn't there for her… he stopped himself from crying, "lets go to the tower…" robin managed to say. The titans followed him but Hannah couldn't move their was something about robin that reminded her of her brother…

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Cyborg asked, "what ya having?" Hannah asked back, "pizza" beast boy sad happily, "yes we are having cheese" robin said but then realized he had given himself away. Hannah stared at him blankly, "why do you wear that mask?" she asked, "because…" robin replied. "because why?!" Hannah asked, "just because" robin sat down as Cyborg ordered pizza. "do you even remember what color your eyes are?" Hannah asked robin, "yes…" he sighed.

"robin please stop leading this girl on and tell her!" raven said, robin knew raven had read his mind. "tell me what?" Hannah asked, "if you want to come train with us in the morning" robin lied, "love to but I have to sneak out of the house" Hannah sighed, "sometimes I just wish my brother was alive…" she mumbled under her breath. "huh?" robin asked "nothing…" Hannah said as the door bell rang and raven went to get it as starfire followed, "glorious the pizza is here!" star said setting a pizza box down on the table.

"so uh… after I eat I have to go back home… by the way why was bb over here spying on me?" Hannah asked. "ok for the what… 8th time… a man named slade needs a new appetence… and he is looking for inexperienced kids with powers" robin said, "ok… hey I am not a kid! I am a teen!" Hannah said as she took a bite out of the pizza. "you always where hard headed…" robin muttered as Hannah stopped chewing. "have we met before?" she asked. "um… not as I know of" robin said trying to keep calm. "ok… whatever" Hannah said as she took another bite out of the cheesy goodness.

-----

**Sorry it took so long to update I got lost in homework, suspension, TV. shows, stuff like that. **


End file.
